


Tell Me!

by littlegreyfish



Series: Burdened [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegreyfish/pseuds/littlegreyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I scream it as if my life depends on the answer. I suppose, in a way, it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me!

“Tell me!”  
  
I scream it as if my life depends on the answer. I suppose, in a way, it does. Father...No, he’s not my father...I don’t even know who he is anymore...Odin is just standing there. Staring at me with his one eye. He doesn’t want to answer, but I’m sure the tears streaking down my face are enough to scare the truth out of him.   
  
“I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day.” There it is. Odin only wanted to use me as a tool. He never saw me as a son. How could he? I’m a frost giant. I’m Jotun. Only saved to be used as a trade for peace later. I’m his big bargaining chip.   
  
“But those plans no longer matter.” Oh. Right. _Dear Brother_ had to go and ruin the Allfather’s plan by rushing head first into battle. That... idiot! This is all Thor’s fault! It truly is. If he hadn’t challenged Laufey... If we had never travelled to Jotunheim... I would still be living a lie. And it would be fine. At least then... at least then I could believe my life had a purpose.   
  
“So I- I’m no more than another stolen relic? Locked up here, until you might have use of me?” But that’s...never now. I’m not just stolen. I _no longer matter._ So what am I, then? What? I’m not twisting your words, old man. Just because...because you don’t like the sound of them from another mouth does not mean they are being twisted. These are your own words.   
  
“You could have told me what I was from the beginning. _Why didn’t you?”_ Laufey’s son. I am that monster’s son. I rather would have died when I was baby than know this information. It would burn if I wasn’t feeling so cold. Like I’m made of ice. Well, I am, aren’t I? _Why didn’t you just tell me?_  
  
“You are my son.” No. “I only wanted to protect you from the truth.” The truth? This isn’t protecting me, you old fool. Can’t you see? Do I look protected? How did you think I would never find this out? And now...now I’m just...  
  
“What, becau- because I-” I can’t get it out. It hurts. “I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night?” Odin says no, but I know it is the truth. And the truth is burning. Maybe if- maybe if I had known...if everyone had known...This wouldn’t be so painful. I wouldn’t be thinking of myself as a monster right now. I am the bad guy. I am son of Laufey.   
  
“You know it all makes sense... now. Why you favoured Thor all these years.” When did I get so angry? “Because no matter how much you claimed to love me,” something is wrong. Odin is falling. “You could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!” I’m yelling, when did that happen? Father...no. He’s not my father. But... What is happening?  
  
Odin is on the stairs, his eyes have closed. Did I do this? Why did I get so angry? Now I’ve hurt him. Wait, why do I care? He hurt me far more than this. What... what gives him the right to just abandon me like this? Here I am trying to figure out who...what I really am. And he just goes into his Odinsleep? I’m trying to be angry. I can’t. He’s still my father, and I did this too him. I...I reach out to grab his hand, but I’m scared too. I know what a Frost Giant’s touch does to Asgardian flesh. Will it burn him? I don’t know what to do. What can I do? Help. Call for help.  
  
“Guards? Guards! Please, help!”


End file.
